


Wake up (I really do love you)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was requested for the short drabble thing<br/>"1)Pairing: LeonardxCisco 2)AU setting: Leonard finds out about Cisco's powers and/or him having nightmares of the time he was murdered."<br/>So yeah, here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up (I really do love you)

Len found Cisco shaking and yelling on the floor of the bedroom in Cisco's apartment, and for once he knew Cisco wasn't gonna give him crap for picking the too-easy-to-pick lock on his apartment.

"Oh my god, Cisco what the..." Len didn't have time to finish because he realized that Cisco was asleep. He quickly rushed over to his sleeping boyfriend, gently pulling him into his arms. "Cisco, Cisco wake up. Please. You're... you're dreaming Cisco. Please wake up."

Once Cisco had calmed down when he woke up, he slowly explained everything to Len, expecting the older man to leave him out of anger and fear, but Len only held him closer, promising to stay with Cisco no matter what.


End file.
